From the Thoughts and Feelings of Hermione Granger
by FieryWolfDrilitin
Summary: From Hermione's point of view and Ron's. In Sixth year. 2nd ff. Can Hermione get the love of her life? Will her plan work? What will happn between this young couple. RH
1. Embarrassment,Surprises,and Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are J.K Rowling's only her's.  
  
Chapter 1 Embarrassment, Surprises, and Thoughts  
  
A weird voice was singing in the common room.... I decided to check  
  
In and see who or what was singing that eerie but yet beautiful song. I turned and looked there sitting in an armchair was Ron! My face held a look of shock. I didn't know he could sing like that! His voice was full of emotion, it was deep, he sounded like a tenor but a little bit baritone. My heart swelled with love as I looked at him, and as his voice reached my heart I could only think of rich, wonderful thoughts about him. I didn't want him to catch me ease dropping so I quickly got behind a tapestry. Ron continued on singing until I dropped my bag and it hit the floor with a loud thump! Ron looked up and saw me behind the tapestry. His face held the look of embarrassment so did mine for that matter. Here I was a Sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and yet I still acted like a little schoolgirl when it came to boys or when around Ron. I am the smartest of my year, or even in the school not to brag about it, but when around my best friend Ron Weasley my brain turns to mush. And that's not an understatement either.  
  
Ron Weasley with his fiery red hair, that is so soft to run your hands Through, his very muscular body that was very lanky but yet now buffed up. He had Deep midnight blue eyes, that if you stared long enough you could get lost in, and oh his freckles and his smile! I could just dream about those all day! His freckles were so cute, they completed his look, and his smile, and wow did he have a magnificent smile. If you were in a bad mood or had a bad day, Ron could just smile at you and everything would vanish, your worries and your stress, all of it. Ron looked like his family, the red hair and freckles was the trademark of the Weasley family.  
  
I had grown quite attached to Ron's family for I spent every summer at the Burrow. Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley had become like second parents to me, oh and then there were his brothers. Bill and Charlie weren't around much but when they were they always had a great time. Charlie works with Dragons in Romania and Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding bank. Then there was Percy. Percy was very different from all his brothers. He was the serious one, well that's an understatement he's very serious. Percy had his life planned; he was Prefect at Hogwarts and Head Boy. Very successful if you asked me. Now we get to my favorites of his family (besides Ron of course). Fred and George Weasley, twins and mischief-makers. They invented pranks and used us meaning me, Ron, Harry and Ginny as guinea pigs. Fred and George were quite clever in fact. They even opened their own joke shop with the money from the Triwizard Tournament that Harry had given them. Ron was the youngest boy of the Weasley Family. Ginny is the only girl; she indeed is my only girl best friend. Ginny is the youngest of the Weasley family, being only 3 months born after Ron.  
  
The Weasley family I can count defiantly is like family to me. I can't even remember not spending a summer with them. I loved everything about them, there was nothing to dislike. Sure they were poor but who cares about that, it's the people and how they act, is what counts. Ron Weasley was my best friend, and the boy I love. It just happens my two best friends are boys, go figure. My other best friend is none other than Harry Potter. Yes he is famous so are Ron and I after the adventures we had to save the world from Voldemort a number of countless times. Harry is like a brother to me, we have a very different relationship, and different from the one I have with Ron at least.  
  
Ron, I don't think of as a brother. Sure he acts like an older brother all the time, being over protective, and always getting in fights with Malfoy over me. Sometimes I wonder if Ron thinks I'm a girl at all. We've been friends for over five to six years! I've noticed girls looking at him more than they used too, and I mean why not, he drop dead gorgeous! I wish they wouldn't look at him like that, cause he's mine! Well not mine personally but I've known him longer, I'm his best friend, I've gone through more with him than they have. So that gives me certain rights I think.  
  
I hope it's not too oblivious that I like him. That would be horrible! I know he doesn't like me the way I like him, I mean how could he? I'm defiantly not as pretty as some of the girls that have been asking him out. I just feel so plain, ugly, and useless. All I've got going for me is my brain. How can he be looking at me like that right now? Ugh he must be mad at me for being nosy and watching him. (Ron was looking at Hermione like he was trying to decide something).  
  
Ron then patted the seat next to him on the couch. This I guess was he telling me to sit by him. So I reliantly sat down. "Yes Ron?" I asked with some nervousness in my voice. I kept playing with my fingers as I looked at him. This was a habit I had when I was nervous. "Umm Why were you hiding behind that tapestry, you aren't scared of me are you? I don't bite." Said Ron with a smile playing at his lips. "Oh, well I didn't want you to stop singing you have a beautiful voice." I said, surprised I could even get the words out. Ron was looking at me with admiration, I don't know why though. He then took my hand into his and gently rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. A shiver ran down my back, Ron was staring deeply into my eyes. His face slowly got closer to mine. Was he going to kiss me? But damn it all of a sudden the portrait opened and Harry came in. Ron quickly moved his face from mine. Was it just me or did he look disappointed?  
  
"Hey Mate!" said Harry as he gave Ron a slap on the back. Harry looked really happy about something. Was this going to be about Cho again? Ugh god that girl was a ditz! I hope Harry is over her by now; he is way better off without her. "Hey."Said Ron as he gave Harry a smile then looked down at the floor. "Hey Harry, why are you so happy?" I asked feeling upset but I said it with a smile. Why did he have to interrupt Ron and me! Grr.so unfair! "Hey Hermy, you know Parvarti said yes to my particular question I asked her this morning at breakfast", said Harry with a huge grin on his face. "Your going out with Parvarti?" I asked with disbelief. "Yup". I just sat there with a shocked look on my face. Ron then looked over at me with an easy going look on his face as he leaned back and put his arm on the couch just behind my head.  
  
Hope You guys like it. Please reply back if you like it, hate it and should I continue? Is it any good like my other fanfic Moonlight Magic? Please review!!!!! Oh and sorry if the spacing isn't too good. Please review oh and check out my other fanfic.  
  
~Lexi~ 


	2. She caught me singing! Catching the Snog...

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter and I never will!!  
  
Chapter 2 She caught me singing! Catching the Snogging Session  
  
(Ron's point of view)  
  
Bloody hell! Mione caught me singing! Oh the embarrassment! My mind is a pile of mush right now. Why do I have to be a bloody prat whenever I'm around her? Harry and Parvarti dating? Not possible. He's breaking my innocent baby sister's heart; I should snap his legs in two.  
  
Him being my best friend is the only thing keeping him alive right now. There is just too much to think about. I love this fantastic, brilliant, beautiful girl who happens to be my best friend, and I bloody well can't tell her. All because I'm a chicken shit. I ALMOST kissed her today ON THE LIPS!! But Harry being the git he is interrupted! God life is so unfair!  
  
(A/N: Ron and Hermione were still sitting on the couch while Harry went on and on about Parvarti. Just a little background information)  
  
God damn it! Will he ever shut up about Parvarti! I'm in a major crisis and all he can talk about is his whore of a girlfriend! Mione looks so hot sitting there fiddling with her hair looking distressed. Could there be a chance that she likes me the way I like her? Nah it's impossible.  
  
Mione who is brilliant and very well educated would never like me let alone love me. I'm a huge prat. God for all I know she could like Harry! She looked pretty upset about him dating Parvarti. Well it's not a surprise that likes him. But why couldn't it be me that she fancies? I need her so much that it hurts.  
  
Mione's leg keeps rubbing against mine. Damn it, doesn't she know what she's doing to me? Oh my god I'm a sixteen year old almost 17. Please don't let me have an erection. Man why couldn't we have sat at a table! Mione is bound to notice if I had an erection. Harry would never let me live it down.  
  
Mione looked over at me, I don't think she knows she is staring. Oh my god what if she is thinking about how ugly I am and how handsome Harry is? Sometimes I can't stand Harry even though he is my Best Friend. Harry has everything, fame, fortune, and my girl! Well the love of my girl I think. Sure I have my parents and Family and Harry well he has the Dursleys. But I'm so jealous of him anyway!  
  
I was then snapped out of my thoughts. Harry had an irritated sound to his voice and was giving me a weird look.  
  
"Huh? What?" I asked looking completely confused. "I asked if you wanted to double-date and if you had a particular girl in mind?" asked Harry Impatiently. I just winked at Mione and said, "yeah actually I do." Hermione turned the shade of an apple. Boy! Did she look cute when she blushed!  
  
Oh my gosh I made her blush! Me I did it! Makes a mental note to do a victory dance later.  
  
All of a sudden I blurted out "Oh yeah I'm the man!" Mione just gave me a look that was between bursting out laughing and confused. "Oh oops," I said, looking embarrassed as I felt my ears turn a light shade of pink.  
  
Harry then made a lame-o excuse about having to see Madam Pomfrey. What's he playing at? Harry quickly left the room leaving us in an awkward silence.  
  
"Umm Well I have a lot of homework to do," said Mione awkwardly. "Oh well I'll talk to you later," I said as my stomach growled. "Sounds like you need some lunch" giggled Hermione.  
  
Hermione then went up to her dormitory to read the next chapter of her book that she has been dying to read. Me, I decided to go to lunch. Harry was not at lunch he was probably with Parvarti somewhere. It's just typical.  
  
As I was leaving the Great Hall I had already stuffed my face, I heard some noises from the broom closet that was down the hall. They didn't sound normal so I decided to check it out. With wand in hand I walked over to the broom closet and slowly opened the door. There in the closet was... "Ginny?! Dean?!" I said stupidly. "Ron, me and Dean are together now," said Ginny.  
  
I looked at Dean and he nodded. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "Bloody Hell!" I gave Dean the Death Stare and said "If you ever and I mean ever hurt her, I'll break you in two!"  
  
Dean gave me a scared look, grabbed Ginny's hand and ran down the hall, I could hear them laughing silently.  
  
"I screamed after them and yelled, "I'm a prefect you know!!" This just made them laugh harder and walk faster.  
  
Hope you guys like it! Oh and thanks to:  
  
Wren D'ar:  
  
Thanks I'll work on it. I knew about those words, damn spell checker keeps changing them. Thanks for being first to review! I appreciate it!  
  
Mugglebornwitch2:  
  
Glad to see one of my loyal fans from Moonlight Magic come to aid on one of my new stories! Thank you sooooo much!!! I greatly appreciate it! 


End file.
